Rei Tachibana
is of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman Tachibana is a 18 (46 as of Gokaiger) year old kind-hearted animal scientist whose goal is to create a device that allows people to communicate with animals. She is also a competent fencer, usually bringing her rapier/saber in battle. She later becomes the frequent rival of Princess Chimera of the Jashinka Empire. Maskman With her teammates DynaBlack and DynaRed as well as Biomen Red1 and Green2, DynaPink came to the aid of the Maskmen against Prince Igam and the Igam Dragon. Turboranger .]] Rei and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaPink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokagier Legend War Years later, Tachibana fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaPink powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Rei is seen fighting in the Great Legend War. Some time during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, she tells the Gokaigers and Goseigers that she is sure the other Super Sentai will respond to their strength, she even tells them to explode their rage for the sake of the future's dreams. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Rei and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Rei, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri with DynaRed, and a Dogormin with Super-1 and Sword Den-O. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DynaPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Rei joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Animal Lover Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team lost the competition either in the first round against the Sports Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Rei Tachibana/DynaPink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base DynaPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars DynaPink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. DynaPink Mecha *Dyna Garry (shared with Yellow) Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod **Attack: Pink Shocking Melody **HeartBreak Shot *Dyna Punch *Rose Saber *Flower Shield Attacks *Rose Finale Design DynaPink has a spandex suit, with a white main body seen in the legs with a yellow stripe along the sides, with the torso covered by a pink "short-sleeved" shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle and along the cuffs, similar to the appearance of a baseball jersey. Both her gloves and boots are pink in color; while a holster on the right side where she holds her DynaRod and a pin on her left torso with the Dynaman logo on it. Her belt surrounds her waist with a buckle in the shape of the DynaBrace. Her helmet is pink, with a black visor that falls down towards the bottom and a gray mouthpiece. The top of the helmet has a black stripe rising up triangularly with a yellow logo inside: the top with a "V" symbol (the Roman Numberal "5") and the letters "DP" (which stands for "DynaPink"). The logo and the visor are separated by a raised silver "lid" similar to a baseball cap. Ranger Key The is Rei Tachibana's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as DynaPink. It was also used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai became DynaPink as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Rei received her key and became DynaPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Rei Tachibana is portrayed by . As DynaPink, her suit actors were Michihiro Takeda and Shinobu Shimura. Notes *Ironically, despite wanting to communicate to animals, Rei is deathly afraid of cats for unknown reasons. *Incidentally, Rei's dream of creating an animal translator would be realised by a future Sentai Pink in the form of the Karakuri Shinobi Translator created by Kasumi Momochi in Ninninger, which allows communication with both animals and machines. As well as that, the Red of Rei's immediate successor team possesses an ability to communicate with animals due to his Bio-Particles. *Rei shares her surname with of the Kamen Rider Series, who had helped the first seven Kamen Riders ( to ). *She is the earliest Pink Ranger and female hero to appear as a Returning Legend in Gokaiger; as well as the only heroine to appear from any Sentai of the 70s and 80s. (the next, Remi Hoshikawa, was from 1990). *in the parody her name is Slojin Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *DynaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DynaPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dynamen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 5